


I live just to be next to you

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Someone takes out their sexual frustration on a pillow yes, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Prompto takes Noctis out to a bar.Noctis tries to deal with how hot Prompto is.





	I live just to be next to you

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to blue and nadine for the two separate ideas that merged into one and took over my brain until i finished this, sometimes i just want to write them being dorky boys having a time. 
> 
> //throws this out into the wind and runs

Prompto throws open the door to Noct’s apartment with all the force he can muster while both his hands are full. He’s got his overnight duffel bag in one, and a bag of clothes for Noct in the other, and he cannot be bothered to open the door like a civilized being because tonight --

“Hey! I wanna take you a gay bar!” Prompto shouts as he sways his hips while he makes his way through the front of Noct’s apartment. He had been so stoked when Noct had said he didn’t have any plans for the night when they were texting that morning. Prompto had been hearing rave reviews about the new gay bar in town, and _fuck_ it was about time they both just took the dive and went and danced and were just _gay_ for one night.

“You’re a superstar,” Prompto keeps singing loudly and way off key but what does he care, “at the gaaay bar gay baaaar--”

He freezes when he enters the living room.

Noct is sitting at his small table, frozen and face pale, hands clinging to the wooden edge with white knuckles.

Because sitting beside Noct is _Noct’s dad_.

The _King_ of Insomnia, is sitting there, a glass of beer in hand and looking the most chill Prompto has ever seen him, and that counts the one time he got to spend a week one summer at the Citadel during the terrible heatwave because his air conditioning broke.

“Oh, hey, uh, I’m-” what should he be saying? _Sorry? Sorry I’m the gay one not your son he is super straight, sir, not a single gay bone in his body fuck I mean not fuck but, also he’s so straight no worries at all your royal highness please don’t execute me or banish me or --_

“Prompto?” Noct manages to barely speak any better than he can, because clearly they both are going to die of something, maybe embarrassment at the minimum at this point.

“I thought, you said,” Prompto swallows and drops both bags to the floor. He only realizes too late how he looks there in front of the King and Prince - the tightest ripped jeans he owns, short crop top, glitter and eyeliner and all his favorite bracelets adorning his wrists. He even put in the fake lip piercing he’s been playing around with at home.

He looks so fucking gay _oh fuck_.

“Going to Velvet?” Regis asks as he swirls his beer before taking a drink, like he’s commenting on the weather, and Noctis and Prompto both do some version of choking on air.

“Dad?!” Noctis is staring at the table now, though his body seems to be trying to help him ascend into another dimension by pulling away from them both. Prompto worries he might fall backwards out of his chair.

“Um,” Prompto can’t _not_ answer a question from the King, right? Even in this kind of situation, like that just. Is rude. “No, uh, sir, Your Majesty -”

The King raises a hand and shakes his head. “Just Regis is fine, Prompto.”

_Sure. Sure. Ya this is totally fine yup._

“Uhm, Regis, sir, no uh, Plush?” He looks to Noct because he needs assistance, but then he remembers that this was supposed to be a surprise, because he needed to go to a gay bar badly and Prompto was determined to get him to one. And he had gotten help from one of the Kingsglaive to do him this solid and get them on the list for that night under some fake news so no one could trace them.

“Ah, yes,” the King - Regis - nods sagely. “That’s right. The one that just opened. I’ve heard grand things about it.”

Noctis finally stops staring at the patterns of wood in front of him to instead stare at his father, who apparently is well versed in the gay bars of Insomnia. Cool. Cool cool cool.

“Yes?” Prompto doesn’t know why he keeps saying things as questions but honestly that he can even speak at all right now is a fucking miracle because he is pretty sure he should be dead.

Maybe he is. That would explain a lot of things.

“Well, we had just finished dinner anyways, so I suppose I should let you boys get ready.” The King stands and yawns like any normal human. He cracks his back with a wince and smiles as he walks up to Prompto, and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Take care of Noctis for me?”

“Yes! Sir! Regis! Of course!” Prompto straightens up as if he were in training with Cor, because he was pretty sure that was actually an order and not just a soft suggestion.

As Regis leaves, Noct finally regains the ability to do something other than gawk and stand around because he is at Prompto’s side. The door shuts with a click, and in the silence Prompto swears he can hear a faint buzzing in his ears. Maybe that’s him and Noct short circuiting.

“Dude,” Prompto finally whispers.

“Ya…” Noct also whispers.

“Dude!” Prom jumps and almost does a spin because something else dawns on him, and he shakes Noct by the shoulders. “Your dad could probably so get us into Velvet! Ohemgee why didn’t I know this sooner! That place is way swankier and I bet your dad would want you to go check that place out too, yes!”

It’s a revelation that sure might not be entirely true, but if he can get the King’s blessing to take the Crowned Prince out once, maybe there’s a chance he can get a second shot.

Noct, meanwhile, doesn’t look at all excited but instead like he might be sick.

“Prompto, my dad knows you’re taking me to a _gay bar_! Also, why are you here to take me to a gay bar?!”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” Prompto whines. “And besides, I’m pretty sure your dad just approved me taking you to said gay bar.” Prompto bends to grab the bag of clothes he had for Noct. He takes out a crop top that matches his own, with the words ‘Pretty Boy’ across it. He holds it up and grins.

“Oh my god no-”

Prompto doesn’t let him finish, instead throwing the shirt at his face. “Get dressed, because I’m gonna do your makeup, and yes we are doing this because I have an order from the King to take care of you tonight which I will take very seriously.”

“Prom I’m going to murder you --”

“After Plush.” Prompto grins and shoves the bag towards Noct.

“I can’t go without Gladio, you know that.”

“He’s going to meet us there, duh.” Prompto isn’t a complete idiot, though he thought Noct might want some privacy and time to get amped up for the club.

Prompto tries not to think about how maybe the King knew the plan all along, because Gladio would of course have to report where he would be that night. He tries not to worry if maybe this was all some crazy ploy to drive the both of them to their early graves or instill a fear to never go out of the house.

And there’s a beat where he worries Noct actually won’t take the bag, that he really truly doesn't want to go. But Prompto hopes that he hadn’t misread all the signs from Noctis. They had spent hours looking at the different events at Plush, talking about going to this bar once it opened, and it seemed like something Noct really wanted to do.

Prompto lets out a small breath when Noct shakes his head but takes the bag.

“You fucking owe me so big right now.”

Prompto cheers and shakes him by the shoulders. “I will buy you all the drinks buddy but first you gotta change.”

Noct rolls his eyes, and Prompto bounces and shoots some finger guns before smacking Noct on the ass as he turns towards his room. He gets a dirty look, but honestly, Prom will take it. It’s gonna be so worth it to see Noctis able to let loose for even just one night. Even if it’s not with _him_ , Prompto just wants to see his best friend be able to enjoy life a little and let loose even one night. Maybe dance with a guy, maybe…

Prompto distracts himself getting his makeup kit ready instead of thinking of all the ways the night could go. This isn’t about him at all, or what he wants.

And besides, he promised the King he would take care of Noct. 

 

* * *

_Later that night…_

 

Noctis throws his jacket to the floor and kicks off his shoes as soon as he’s in the door of his apartment. His skin is too hot; it feels like he could combust any second. He takes off his shirt and starts to pull at the belt of his jeans before he's even made it to the hallway towards his bedroom.

He’s only vaguely aware of Prompto following behind him. His friend shouts out a tired “I need to shower like whoa!” and then vanishes into the guest bathroom. Noctis doesn’t even acknowledge it because his mind is stuck on a loop of one word.

_Prom_

He can't wait. Not anymore. He knows Prompto takes long showers any time he’s over, and Noctis needs a moment to breathe.

He had looked so good. The second Prompto had rounded the corner earlier with his stomach exposed, shirt slipping down his shoulder just enough to expose his collarbone, Noctis felt like he needed to drink ten gallons of water and he would still be thirsty. But all he could do then was grip the table like it was his life raft because his dad had been right there to bear witness to his gay crisis.

Once the whole shock of knowing his dad basically _knew_ had worn off, Noctis was able to look closely at the dark eyeliner exaggerating the almond shape of Prompto’s eyes, the flecks of gold eyeshadow bringing out in the purple of his royal blue. He had found he couldn’t say no to going out, not when he had the chance to be treated to a night of _that_ in front of him.

It didn’t get any better at the club, where Noctis could watch while hidden in the dim lights how the tight ripped jeans clung to Prompto’s long legs and showed off the muscle of his thighs. How the crop top Prom wore would flip up to expose his chest as he spun around the dance floor when good beat hit.

Did Prompto know? Did he fucking _know_ how hot he was?

And then there had just been. Everything else happening around him. Being in a gay bar had been everything Noctis had ever imagined, but what had really gotten to him was Prompto - how he reacted to being there.

How Prompto watched as Gladio, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Noctis but clearly was taking time to enjoy the night himself, pulled someone of Prompto’s size into his lap and just started to suck on his tongue. His hands had nearly swallowed the guy’s tiny waist as he climbed into Gladio’s lap like he belonged there.

Prompto had been sipping on a drink and froze mid-sip, straw pressed between his lips, until Noctis had elbowed him in the side.

He had tried not to read too much into which part of that exchange Prompto had been fixated on.

Then there was how Prompto had found one dancer he liked, and would return to his riser every now and then with another bill in his hand. How Prompto would slip the money right between hip bone and thin strap, his eyes glazing over as they took in the sight of the dancer rolling in front of him.

Noctis wishes that were _him_ Prompto looked at like that.

He can hear the shower running, and Noctis is in his room and he’s buzzing with an energy he can’t entirely place. He closes the door and curses, a loud _fuck_ echoing in the empty bedroom, and face-plants onto his bed with his pants just barely unzipped because he fucking _can't even_ handle the fire burning through his veins and straight into his confined erection _._

He groans and tries to get the image of Prompto, glistening with sweat and smiling bright and all toned muscle and delicious warm skin out of his mind, but it doesn't work because then all he is doing is thinking about that mantra again of Prom. _Prom prom prom --_

Noctis lifts his head and tries to push himself up with a groan of frustration because he really needs to calm down.

The movement presses his hips down into the bed and -- _holy shit._

His brain hadn’t caught up to how hard he is until the feeling of the mattress pressing against him is enough friction to make his toes curl into the sheets.

He gives another experimental roll of his hips and the mattress gives back just enough, but also not enough now that Noctis is paying attention, and he craves more. He grabs his long body pillow and tucks it underneath him, wrapping arms and legs around it. He catches a scent that almost feels like it _is_ Prompto, something soft but familiar.

Noctis lowers his head to the pillow and pushes his hips down, just to see.

 _Yeah_ .

The friction against his cock is glorious in his sensitive state and he goes again, rolling his hips up and against the pillow. It's just enough pressure that he can almost imagine the scene unfolding -

Prompto still wearing that crop top, and it’s lifted up to expose his chest. Their stomachs pressed skin to skin, bodies pressing close. Noctis burying his head in Prompto's shoulder and mouthing at his skin, biting softly because Prompto likes it, likes the pressure and bucks against him. They grind against each other, breathing hard. Prom trailing hands down Noctis’s back, brushing the sensitive skin of his scars. He would whisper Noctis’s name, tell him how good he feels --

“Prom,” Noctis says in a low hoarse voice, and it’s another test. And the way it _feels_ to say that name out loud as he pushes against the pillow makes Noctis feel like there's just static in his brain. It feels so good and so right and Noctis wants _more._ More than he thinks he's ever wanted.

He arches his back and rolls up as hard as he can and curses, breathing out his best friend's name into the pillow until it sounds more like a prayer. He is so keyed up he isn’t even thinking about touching himself, lost in the moment of believing that this is Prompto he’s clinging to. Prompto he’s grinding against and biting, who he’s holding onto as he comes after just a few more desperate movements.

He takes a few deep breaths to try to slow down his heart. He can’t remember if he kept repeating Prompto’s name, or if it was all in his head.

Distantly he hears the shower stop. He’s running out of time.

Noctis’s legs are shaking but he slowly releases his grip on the pillow and falls onto his back. He never even took his underwear off, coming in his pants like some sort of dumb horny teenager. With his best friend just in the next room _oh shit oh shit_ -

He drags his hands down his face and rolls over and up to get into his bathroom immediately, trying to pretend he doesn’t hear the sound of Prompto whispering his name as he slowly opens the door to his room, asking if he’s alright just as Noctis closes the door.

He’s not alright. Not at all. He just dry humped a pillow thinking of his best friend who is in his house.

He quickly removes his clothes and drops them into the basket for once and gets the shower running. Before he can hop in, there’s a knock on the door.

“Noct? You okay?”

“Yea, just tired. Almost passed out before I rinsed off.” Somehow he can speak though he has no idea how. “I don’t think I’ve ever danced so much in my life.”

He hears Prompto let out a laugh. “Well, you did great.” There’s a pause. “I hope you had fun?”

Of course he’s worried about that. It was his first gay bar, and Prompto wanted it to be a good time. And it was, really.

“Duh, it was fucking amazing. I’m just tired.”

Another beat of silence that has Noctis wondering if he had played this off well enough.

“Cool, ya I thought it was great! We should go again!”

“Heck ya. Okay, I’ll be out in a sec?” Noct edges towards the shower.

“Sure thing! I’m gonna get settled!”

It only dawns on Noctis as he’s rinsing off that he hadn’t checked the sheets. Prompto would be sharing his bed, the bed and pillows he was just -

He nearly slips on the tile as he shuts off the water and clamors out of the shower. He gets a towel wrapped around his waist before he throws open the door ready to explain it all away.

“Prom, listen I’m-”

The room is dark except for the small bedside lamp. Prompto is curled up on what has been deemed as his side of the bed for when he stays over.

He’s clinging to the body pillow Noctis had just been holding. His brain goes back to the way he felt like the pillow smelled like Prompto and he’s hit with something else, something more than just the burning in his blood from before.

He had recognized the smell because Prompto used that pillow every time he was over.

Noctis closes the bathroom door again and takes a few deep breaths against the door. He ignores his reflection in the bathroom mirror, afraid what it might show him. He quickly gets ready for bed, putting on his boxers but opts not to wear a shirt because he doesn’t have one with him and doesn’t want to risk disturbing Prompto by searching for one. Once out, he shuts off the light and tip toes to the bed and crawls under the covers and slides against the silk, cool on his skin after the warm shower.

Prompto stirs but doesn’t move, his back still to Noctis. He’s wearing his usual light tank top and boxers that he always wears when he stays over, because without fail they end up close and Prompto will complain in the morning that Noctis is just a big furnace.

But really, Noctis thinks as he moves closer and tentatively lets one hand hang over Prompto’s waist, he knows it’s Prompto who is the sun he is drawn to.

And he clings to that warmth, burying his nose against Prompto’s back as he lets himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't usually write in present tense but it felt like a fun chance to try. :3 
> 
> Feel free to find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar).
> 
> also if you don't know the song Prompto is singing here it is but click on this at your own risk the video is wild which I only recently discovered bc i only knew the song: [Electric Six- Gay Bar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IslF_EyhMzg)


End file.
